


Charmed Life

by Snowbazzz_lyf



Series: When All Was Said and Done [4]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: And both of them have no control on their language, Elio Snow-Pitch, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Shopping, Simon is oblivious as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowbazzz_lyf/pseuds/Snowbazzz_lyf
Summary: Basilton Pitch is living a chramed life.Because he has a wonderful husband and a son and everything that he had wanted but he thought he could never get is his.





	Charmed Life

"I cannot take one more step, Baz. Let's call it a day." Simon groans as he lugs behind me with various shopping bags of all shapes and sizes. I stop walking and turn to look at my husband, and he _is_ looking dead tired. I am holding our son Elio in a carrier as well as a lot of bags myself but I am not tired at all, if I am being honest. I think my vampire strength helps me. But Simon, well he is just a normal human being. It's natural that he is tired because we have been walking around and shopping for the past four hours non stop without taking a single break.

But we still have got loads to shop. It's Christmas soon and this year, we are hosting a get together of sorts. Penny is coming, Agatha is coming. Even Dev and Niall would be there. It's quite funny how we have all become friends now. But I guess it was bound to happen. You do start to hang out with the friends of your friend's husband at some point, I guess.

"We still have got a lot of shopping to do. You know that it's Christmas soon and since _we_ are hosting a lot of our friends, we have to prepare for it. Besides, we are not really free after today and we have to get most of our shopping done."

"Ugh. Let's just take a break? Grab something to eat? I am starving. Please Baz. Please."

Simon is pouting at me and I swear to Crowley, he may be twenty seven, but he is still a kid at heart. And that pout and the way his brows are furrowed, it's absolutely adorable. I am mad about this man.

"Simon..." I try to argue weakly. "We will take a break soon. Just a little bit more left."

He gives an annoyed huff and comes closer to me and he is giving me his puppy dog eyes and I know I am a goner though I still try to stand my ground by scowling- or atleast trying to scowl- at him fiercely. Simon narrows his eyes before he turns our attention to our son.

"Elio, sweety, you are tired aren't you?" Simon hums, ignoring me and smiling at him. "But look. Your Dad is not listening to Papa. You want rest, don't you? Food?"

"Ice cream!" Elio chirps happily and looks at me with his big brown eyes. "Dada ice cream!"

I don't know why, but food and ice cream are now one and the same thing for Elio and it's alarming. I do not want my son to have rotten teeth even before he starts school. But unfortunately, I can only see how precious he looks right now. He is really giving Simon a run for his money.

"There you are, Mr. Snow-Pitch." Simon says, grinning at me. "Your son is tired and he wants ice cream. Your husband is tired and he wants food. You lose. We are going to eat now after which we can continue to shop."

"Alright." I say, defeated. "I will just go and keep these bags in the car and till then you can order the food. I will take Elio with me, okay?"

"Oh thank fuck." Simon says, relieved. I glare at him, because really, how can he cuss in front of our son, but he doesn't notice it and smiles widely at Elio and high fives him, who in return giggles adorably. Turning back to me, Simon nods and says, "Yeah. Okay. I am going in there, so meet me soon, alright?" He says, handing me his bags before he points towards a small but pristine looking eatery.

I nod before I start walking briskly towards the parking lot. It does not take me very long to reach there, five minutes at the most. I place the bags in the backseat of our car and when I am sure that everything is in there, I start walking back towards where I left Simon.

"Your Papa is nuts about food, isn't he?"

Elio responds with a high pitched squeal for ice cream.

"And you, you little Satan, are nuts about ice cream."

He giggles and oh god, I have never felt so happy. This precious angel, this absolutely adorable brat, is my son. Sure he can be a nuisance a lot of times and Simon and I have lost a lot of sleep over him but everytime I so much as look at his cute freckled face, it really makes those discomforts and pains worth it. And he has behaved so unusually well today. He didn't bawl or throw a tantrum while Simon and I shopped and he was actually quite happy and cheerful today. Thank fuck for that or I am sure we would have had gone crazy by trying to complete this monstrous task and control him.

"I love you, sweetheart." I whisper and drop a kiss on top his head. He snuggles close to me and tightly holds my shirt between his little fists and gurgles, "Dada." I am not going into describing how it always melts my heart when he calls me that, simply because I do not have enough words for it.

I enter the cafe a few minutes later and I look at the tables, which are mostly empty, trying to search for Simon when I see that he is at the table at the counter and is having a conversation with the barista. At least he is _chatting_ with that bloke because I am pretty sure that the barista is flirting with Simon.

It's obvious as fuck, really. The way he is smiling at him, winking at him and laughing along with him. It's so damn flirtatious. Then that bloke actually touches Simon's shoulder and my oblivious husband is still unaware of what is happening.

Time to stop this bullshit.

I swagger towards the counter, all calm and composed and I know my bitch face is back in action. I am going to be really calm and really polite. And I am going stop this grotesque flirting.

"Oh, hello sir." The barista says in a cheerful voice as he spots me. “Do you need my help?

"I think _my husband_ must have ordered something by now or was he too busy boring you with his talks?" I reply in an equally cheerful manner and lean subtly towards Simon. The guy looks confused only for a moment before understanding dawns in his eyes. He shifts guiltily and then gives an awkward laugh as he glances for the first time at Simon's left hand where he is wearing his wedding ring. Honestly, this guy is more oblivious than the person he was flirting with and it's an achievement. Simon's brows are furrowed in confusion as he looks between me and this bloke.

"Eh, his talks were not boring, sir. And yes, he has ordered food. I will bring it you in a jiffy."

"Thank you."

"Papa!" Elio cries, holding out his hands so that Simon can hold him. The frown falls from his face and he takes our son in his arms and smiles warmly at him.

"Missing Papa already? Did Dada trouble you?"

I roll my eyes and Simon smirks at me  as we walk towards an empty table. As we settle down, with Elio sitting in Simon's lap and me sitting next to him, he raises one of his eyebrows.

“Okay, what was _that_?” he asks, looking me curiously.

“What?” I ask innocently, shrugging. Over the years, I have acquired this habit from Simon, like he has acquired my habit of raising one eyebrow.

He stares at me with his blue eyes and his eyebrow has travelled really far up. I sigh dramatically and then shake my head at him.

“That guy was flirting with you, Simon.”

“Wh-what? No. He wasn't.”

“Yes, he was. I mean seriously, it was blindingly obvious. Only you, Snow, have the ability to remain oblivious to such open flirting.”

Simon's face goes red as he looks at my smirking face, and then turns to look at that guy. He shakes his head and sighs.

“If I had known I would have told him that he was wasting his time and that I am very happily married to you and that I have a one year old son.” He sighs again before grinning evilly suddenly. “So you were jealous, hmm?”

“No of course not. I was quite happy to see a stranger flirting with my husband. It made my day, it did."

My voice is dripping with sarcasm. Simon laughs before he reaches across the table and takes my hand in his. He kisses it gently. and smiles at me affectionately, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

This smile. This smile is the one I am absolutely crazy about because the way he smiles at me, it shows me that only I am the one who matters to him in that moment. That the entire world can burn down and he won't give a fuck as long he has me. It makes me feel like I am the centre of his universe. It makes me feel loved, cherished. And Simon gives that smile only to me. And Elio. But I don't mind sharing that smile with Elio.

“Baz. You know that I love you and only you. Nothing and no one can compare to you. Or replace you.”

Fuck. I don't want to get emotional right now. But I can't help the smile that spreads on my face.

“Oh, I know. You are so lucky to have someone as perfect as me.”

“Arsehole.” He says, laughing.

“Language! How many times have I told you to not cuss in front of Elio? I swear to fucking Crow-”

Simon is shaking with silent laughter as I realise what I just said.

“Oh shit. Sweetie, you weren't supposed to hear that. Forget what I said. I didn't cuss okay?"

“Shit!” Elio says, giggling.

“Oh fuck me.” I groan, pinching the bridge of my nose.

“Gladly.” Simon says cheekily and I roll my eyes. Elio says 'shit' again and Simon laughs.

I think I have the craziest family in the world. But it's mine and I love it to pieces. When I had been sixteen or seventeen, I had never thought I could have a family in future, much less have one with Snow but here we are.

Aleister Crowley, I _am_ living a charmed life.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was this? Please comment to tell me as comments make me happy and constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
